


Over

by slodwick



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-02
Updated: 2003-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Stephen King.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Over

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Stephen King.

Lex closed the door behind him, but didn't lock it. It didn't matter. The wind howled outside the motel, a lonely island of commerce in a sea of cornfields.

He set his briefcase down, taking in the dreary, shabby room where he would kill himself. It looked like every other motel room he'd ever seen. Garish flowers on the bedspread, an unsuccessful attempt at cheer, seemed wilted.

He reached for the briefcase, which contained only a handgun and a note, but heard footsteps on the cement outside. They seemed to pause just outside his door.

Lex waited for a knock.


End file.
